Unexpected Experiences
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter decided that a little bit of self exploring and self teaching was in order but he didn’t anticipate that being taught can sometimes be quite rewarding. slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: So I found some time to do this one shot. It kind of got stuck with me when I was discussing sex toys with a friend after my LGBT group decided to discuss them. So I'm blaming this plot bunny on Annie Jane and thus this story is also dedicated to her. **

**Time: takes place in Harry's fifth year. **

**Warnings: masturbations, uses of sex toys, slashiness and possibly smut.**

**Title: Unexpected Experiences**

**Summary: Harry Potter decided that a little bit of self exploring and self teaching was in order but he didn't anticipate that being taught can sometimes be quite rewarding. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

Slowly Harry Potter eased himself into an empty stall in the boys' lavatory on the sixth floor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The green eyes looked around in search of anybody but there was nobody and the young male sighed gratefully. So it seemed that there were small favors after all.

He looked around again and then took his treasure out of his pocket. He could feel his face heat even before he had unwrapped it. It had been given to him by Fred and George. He could still remember as they pulled him away from everybody else so that they could give him his gift. Well, it had not really been a gift but more of an experiment.

The Weasley twins were doing a lot of research for their joke shop and as Fred had said that Harry deserved a gift for making such a large donation. At first they had debated whether or not they should give him a lifelong discount on the joke shop but once they had caught Harry with some magazines during the Christmas Break, they had decided upon another plan.

Harry still burned bright red whenever he remembered their expressions. He had stood before them, wondering when they were going to say something but they didn't. They merely patted him on the head and that was all. Harry had rarely been so confused.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Harry had been confused before. But somehow the confusion he had earlier, whether he liked boys or girls better, made sense. The reaction of the Weasley twins, however, did not.

But right now Harry could care less. They had given him a priceless gift and that was all that mattered as he walked to a stall and put the toilet seat down so he could sit down. He looked at the wrapped package in his hand. Was he really going to go through with this or would he change his mind?

Well, a little bit of self exploration was never amiss. His mind made up, Harry nodded and smiled to himself. Slowly he took his other treasures out of his pockets and set them down on the toilet seat.

He glanced back at the heavy wooden door. Should he close the door or not? Surely nobody would have to be here on the sixth floor after class this close to dinner time? Well, his cock gave a hearty twitch at the thought of being caught and Harry fought his blush. What was he turning into?

Those were questions to be answered later when Harry would allow himself time to think. Right now, all he wanted was to experience and to feel. There weren't many times that he allowed himself this indulgence. Living in a dorm with four other boys and well, probably, as far as Harry knew, being the only one who even remotely thought about boys in such a way, well, it wasn't very encouraging.

Harry shook his head firmly. Right now, all he had to think about was the blokes he had seen in the magazines he had been reading. But the more he thought about them to get into the mood, the more he grew discouraged.

These weren't the ones he wanted to fantasize being with. He wanted somebody who saw him, Harry. One who would be gentle and who didn't want to have sex with him because he was the Boy Who Lived. He wanted to explore his sexuality with a partner who was dominant but who was gentle at the same time and somebody who took Harry's feelings into consideration.

But right now, those things didn't matter either. Harry could fantasize about that, but right now it was time for some action.

Taking a deep breath Harry unbuttoned his robe and threw it off. It would only get in the way and he had something else entirely planned.

Taking a deep breath Harry kicked off his shoes, it would be so much easier. He shivered as his feet touched the cold stones. It didn't matter that he had his wand, he wouldn't be using it. Now, he had decided against using any magic. One of the few articles he had been reading in the magazine suggested that using your hands to prepare yourself before you began to experience with the toys, well, it made things more enjoyable.

Harry bit on his lip. He was a little bit nervous as he unwrapped what he had brought with him. There was a bottle of lube and the toy the Weasley twins had given him. It was perhaps as long as his middle finger but round and thicker. It was colorless but the best thing, it vibrated.

Harry fought his laughter as he tapped it with his wand and the toy vibrated in his hand. So this was supposed to go…?

He swallowed thickly. He was nervous but also…he was also aroused. Slowly he began to undo his belt and then the buttons of his jeans as he slid them past his hips and over his knees and stepped out of them. He left them on the floor as he slowly drew in a deep breath before he reached for his boxers.

They slid past his hips easily to pool at his ankles and Harry stood naked from the waist down. His cock was half hard and glittering with pre come. Harry stared down at himself. He knew he wasn't the size those men in the magazines were but well…

Slowly Harry ran his fingers over his cock. It didn't feel entirely unpleasant but he imagined that it wouldn't be the same as feeling somebody else's fingers over the same place. He closed his eyes, imaging that it was a lover who was stroking him skillfully.

He had done the occasional wank in the shower but it never really seemed to do much for him. He sighed deeply and reached for the lube, this time, he would try something different.

The reason he had never done anything of this sort before, well apart from not knowing that it existed, was that he had been afraid to get caught. The morning or evening showers were never long enough for a lengthy exploration as Harry was hopefully going to do now.

He jumped three feet in the air when a door banged shut close by bit it was outside in the corridor and after listening carefully for half a minute Harry carefully uncorked the lube. It smelled strange to him but not unpleasant and Harry carefully squeezed the bottle until he had coated his finger in it.

The lube was cold and carefully Harry reached with one hand behind his penis and balls, carefully not to touch himself and smear the lube all over himself. No, the lube was supposed to go some special place. Harry breathed in deeply as he put one leg up on the toilet seat and steadied himself with the other hand.

He reached beyond his balls and very carefully began to circle his asshole with his fingertip. The cold lube made him exhale sharply as he bit his lip to prevent himself from hissing sharply as he tried to push his finger past the tight guardian muscle.

_It already hurts this much and this is just a small finger, how am I going to fit the vibrator in there?_

He circled the strong muscles as he inhaled sharply and suddenly he pushed in. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly began to wiggle his finger; pulling it out and pushing it back in. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant but Harry hadn't thought that it could burn quite his bad.

Slowly he tried to relax, hoping to enjoy himself. He crooked his finger but still, pain was the only reaction he got. Though his cock was hardening he couldn't seem to enjoy himself… He sighed heavily.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter?" The deep velvet voice washed over Harry and immediately he pulled his hand away. He turned around on quick feet that had saved his life last summer when Voldemort had returned and he grabbed the vibrator with his hands, hiding it behind his back.

He fought for words as he faced his Professor. The dark eyes were narrowing in suspicion and focused on Harry's face. Harry could feel his blush rising from his neck as the dark eyes shot over his exposed cock.

Snape never once blushed or looked away; he only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest as he purred. "I repeat my question, Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sir…" Harry whispered.

"Nothing, you say? I'm certain that you achieved nothing at the moment but that is never the intent behind self exploration, unless I was mistaken?"

Harry closed his eyes. How long had Snape been standing there? He opened his eyes again and whispered. "You are wrong, sir. I wasn't doing anything…"

"So you weren't using the lube over there to prepare yourself for your fingers or…" And as Snape stopped speaking and a slow smirk passed over the lined face the toy began to vibrate. "For whatever it is what you're hiding behind your back?"

Mutely Harry shook his head but he knew he had been caught. He looked away to the floor at once. It was bad enough that he had been caught but did he have to be caught by Severus Snape of all people?

The Head of Slytherin House was one of the only few young Professors at Hogwarts. Well if you counted anybody below forty young. And for wizards, Harry knew, it was young. True, there were plenty of other young people at Hogwarts but Harry knew that if they caught him in this position, with his pants down his ankles and preparing himself for a vibrator, well they wouldn't stand here to chat about it.

No, they would take one good look at him and leave. Everybody, except for Severus Snape. The Potions Master loathed Harry so much that he would even humiliate Harry now. As if Harry needed further humiliation.

"What are you hiding behind your back, Potter? The vibrating is driving me up the wall."

His gaze still turned to the floor, Harry extended his hand that was holding the vibrator. He could feel the specks of color in his cheeks and the way his eyes burned with something that felt suspiciously like tears. By morning this story would be all around the school.

What was normal for every other boy, well apart from the circumstances, had to be abnormal for Harry. Come tomorrow, the whole school, and probably in the days after that the Prophet, would giggle at Snape's story of Harry masturbating.

Everybody would talk about what a freak Harry Potter was. Lots of boys had been caught by their teachers Harry knew and there weren't any stories circle around about them but it would again be different for Harry. And then Snape could gloat to Harry again about loving his fame.

Snape plucked the device out of his hand and Harry dropped his hand as if burned. Harry shuffled his feet a little, throat thick with suspense as he waited for his teacher to deliver his verdict and punish Harry.

He felt so humiliated at the moment even without Snape's voice belittling him. He could feel the heat of the dark eyes upon him as if Snape was contemplating Harry. He swallowed thickly and then reached down to gather his boxers and jeans to get dressed.

"I did not tell you to get dressed, Mr. Potter." Harry's gaze shot up to meet the dark eyes. The green eyes narrowed behind the round glasses before Snape said, holding the small vibrator in his hands and turning it around. "I do not know if this is yours or a gift but whoever gave it to you has got excellent taste. For a first time, this is a recommendable choice."

Snape held out the vibrator for Harry to take and Harry curled his hand around it, surprised. He would have expected anything from his teacher but not this. He had expected Snape to send him to detention or to put him out in the hallway naked but not this…kindness.

"What other items have you brought, Mr. Potter?" Snape didn't move closer but Harry turned towards assembly of stuff on the toilet seat as he said.

"A cockring, sir and some lube."

"Well, I suppose that you have everything you need to continue, Mr. Potter. You have ten minutes to reach completion before I'll be forced to dock points and hand out detention. Next time I catch you in this position, I will not be so lenient, is that understood?"

Snape turned on his heel, his cloak swirling about him but before Harry could stop himself he blurted out. "But that is just it, sir; I can't seem to reach completion."

Upon realizing what he had said, Harry put his hand to his traitorous mouth. _Harry, I think that once this evening is over, you may feel comfortable never showing your face again. _

But despite how Harry felt he had no control on how his green eyes seemed to focus hopefully on Snape as the older wizard turned. For the first time in all his years that he had known his teacher, he had never seen the professor so surprised. The dark eyes had widened and the thin lips had opened in surprise.

"Did I just hear correctly that you _can't _seem to reach completion on your own?" The thin lips curled in a smirk as Snape turned fully and purred. "You really do not expect me to believe, Mr. Potter, that somebody of your age has never reached completion?"

"No, of course, I have….I mean I achieved…"

"I believe the word you are looking for is orgasm, Mr. Potter. And in case you do not know the definition of the word it is when you reach the peak of sexual excitement, usually brought on by rubbing the genitals and it is characterized by strong feelings of pleasure and by series of involuntary contractions of the muscles of the sexual organs and accompanied by ejaculation of semen by a male." Harry scowled at Snape's smirk.

"Yes, I did achieve _that_." Harry's answer was aimed at his feet.

"Mr. Potter, do you really think that it isn't a bit too late to blush when you're standing in front of me half naked with a vibrator in your hand and I just caught you fingering yourself to prepare yourself for said vibrator?" Snape's smirk was deadly.

Harry stiffened and he could hear the rustle of the robes Snape wore as he muttered to himself. "I should never have done this…I'm such an idiot for thinking that this was actually going to work…"

"Do you really believe, Mr. Potter, that you're the first to be caught in the act? And by me? Boy, I caught many a student in my time…"

"I bet it is the first time somebody can't get enjoyment out of touching themselves…"

"Hardly! I would be surprised if you had managed to get off at your first time. There are those special cases that need another's touch to fulfill an orgasm."

"But I don't want to be a special case…" Harry cried.

"Oh believe me, Mr. Potter, being a special case in such a situation isn't bad at all. It may even get you a special reward." Snape's purr was so low that despite himself Harry looked up. He opened his mouth and closed his again. He had no idea what he could or would say.

He looked away after a moment and then Snape asked. "What is it precisely what you're trying to achieve?"

"Well, I thought that much was obvious…" Harry held up the vibrator and said. "I'm trying to make this fit…."

"Make it fit or get some enjoyment out of it? Making it fit is the easy part." Snape tapped his wand on the vibrator and it shrunk to the size of Harry's nail. Harry stared at it before he glanced back up towards Snape. The Potions Master had taken a step closer before he tapped his wand on the device again and unshrunk it.

"But if it is enjoyment you're looking for, then I do believe that you require my help."

"Do I….?" His voice sounded so very high and young, incredibly nervous as Snape took another step closer so that Harry was forced to look up to meet the dark eyes as Snape leaned down and plucked the vibrator out of Harry's hands.

"Oh I think you do. You see, Mr. Potter, I'm a teacher at this facility and thus the responsibility falls to me to teach you how to work with such a nefarious device. Now we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because you don't know how to work such a thing. You could do some serious harm to places we do not want to be harmed."

Harry licked his lips and his cock had hardened all the way throughout Snape's speech. He glanced up at his teacher to see the gentle smirk cross the thin lips. Snape met his eyes and then he said.

"Turn around, Mr. Potter and spread your legs. I'll teach you what it is like to find enjoyment at the hands of another."

It was one of the first times that Harry had ever complied with instructions Snape gave so quickly as he turned and braced himself on the toilet seat. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and he turned as Snape whispered. "You assumed the position of bottom very natural, Mr. Potter…."

There was a note of satisfaction to Snape's voice and Harry looked away. Surely it must be very satisfactioning to Snape to see James Potter's son bend before him awaiting his touch.

A gentle hand touched his hair and carded through it as Snape said. "Never assume that I do anything but top, minx but I must say that it has been a while since anybody presented me with such a delightful little whelp. I think that I can teach you many things indeed, Mr. Potter but for the moment, let us proceed with the lesson I set out of you."

"Could you…could you please call me Harry, sir? It just…it is extremely disheartening to hear you say Potter when you're going to have your fingers up my arse." Harry lowered his eyes but he peered up from his lashes when he heard the most astonishing thing.

Snape was laughing softly as he held a hand to cover his mouth. The dark eyes seemed to hold a bundle of warmth suddenly and finally Snape said. "Very well, Harry, if you call me Severus as long as you have anything of mine buried up your arse."

Harry nodded to say he understood and he forced himself to relax as Snape reached around him for the lube. For a moment the warm breath brushed his ear and his cheek, intimate as Snape purred. "This may feel a little bit cold, Harry."

The cold finger that circled his hole made him tense and Snape murmured. "Relax, Harry."

Harry did his best and he closed his eyes. His whole back was rigid but then a large, warm hand came to lie down upon his back as Snape instructed. "Just breathe in and out…"

Suddenly Snape pushed in and Harry breathed out harshly. This felt totally different then before and Snape added a second finger before he crooked them and brushing something inside Harry that turned his legs to jelly. Harry's breathing left him in a gasp and he had to catch himself on the toilet seat before he would surely fall to the floor.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"That was your prostate, Harry. I doubt that you would have found it on your own on your first time." Snape's voice was still calm but Harry could almost hear the smug expression in the deep voice as the Professor continued to stretch Harry.

Harry's legs were shaking and his cock was already spilling pre come but Harry didn't even think of touching himself. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last and he must have made a sound because Snape snarled. "Don't you dare come before I get this toy inside of you!"

"Yes, sir…" Harry managed to pant. He tried to keep the orgasm away even when he had no idea how to do such a thing.

He bit his lip but he startled badly when Snape pulled his fingers away. He mewled as he turned around and demanded. "What are you doing?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and then said, holding up the toy. "I can't fit both in there, Harry. So which one will it be? The fingers or the toy?"

Harry stared between the long elegant fingers and the toy in the other hand. He really had no idea what he was going to pick. Snape noticed his hesitation and he walked closer as he pulled Harry close and said. "How about I offer you a trade? This up your arse and my fingers on your cock."

Harry smiled. He could live with that. He reached up and looked into the dark eyes before he turned around again. He assumed the same position that he had done earlier and braced himself. He could feel the cold tip of the vibrator push against his entrance and for a terribly long moment the burning took over but then his muscles gave way and the toy was inside of him.

Harry could feel it pushing in deeper and suddenly it was in and vibrating pleasantly. He thought he was going to die from pleasure. It pushed against his prostate, sending shivers up and down his spine as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

He hardly realized he was turned around carefully and long fingers wrapped around his cock as they kept the same rhythm that the toy was keeping. Soon Harry was bucking into those sinful fingers, moving his hips in time with the strokes of his cock.

It seemed to go on forever but the pressure inside Harry was building. It was because of Snape that he was suddenly propelled over the edge as the Potions Master whispered. "Come for me, Harry. Spill that delicious seed…"

His muscles clenched in the delightful spasms as Harry came. He moaned softly as a hand wrapped itself around his shoulders to support him as Harry staggered. He leaned against the firm chest close by and breathed a sigh of relief as a hand stroked his hair while the other arm held him up.

Magic tingled his arse and cock but Harry had rarely if never felt so relaxed. He yawned as his arse clenched around the unfamiliar object still buried within him but Snape moved his wand once and the toy dropped to the floor as Harry felt another cleaning charm sweep in areas he was too tired and too relaxed to contemplate right now.

"I do believe that this first lesson was a success. The next lesson will be of course on how to add a cockring to this mix and eventually, a cock." Surprised at the murmured deep voice that rumbled through the chest he was leaning against, Harry looked up.

"What do you mean…Severus?" He tasted the unfamiliar name on his tongue but he smiled when he noticed how the dark eyes widened and something in Snape's face seemed to soften. The Potions Master tipped Harry's head back as he purred his breathing warm on Harry's face so the younger wizard could smell the mint on Snape's breath.

"I mean, Mr. Potter that I think you would benefit greatly from more of these lessons at my hands. I think you can use the experience only I can offer you."

Harry could feel a smile overtake his face as he said before he pushed his lips against his newfound tutor. "Well and I can't think of anybody else I want to share this with."

And as Snape kissed him, Harry relived in the knowledge that sometimes an unexpected experience wasn't a bad thing at all.

The end

**So yes, this is it. I do hope that you liked it. Now, I want everybody to review of course: d. I like reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. I know that I said that this would probably be a one shot but it is my friend's birthday and she requested a sequel. And I secretly liked the responds the story prompted so let's begin. Needless to say, a lot of smu****t (Yum). Annie, this is for you, happy birthday.**

"And that is how a cockring works! But let me first show you the practice that goes along with the theory. But you do understand one thing that the name _cock_ring implies? That it is simply an attribute and that it goes along with something else, something I'll also be showing you." Severus' voice was very similar to the one he used in Potions class but Harry didn't mind in the slightest, in fact he was shivering in anticipation.

Some would say that he would be shivering from the cold and drafty dungeon air because he was mostly naked but Harry was sure that it was from anticipation that Severus was finally going to touch him and put that cock inside of him. Harry hadn't even seen it, let alone…

He shook his head firmly and blushed when he caught the look Severus send him. It was a look that made his toes curl and his cock harden. Severus had been sending him that look more often ever since he caught Harry playing with himself. Merlin, it was a favorite fantasy of Harry that he wanked to often, though not often enough because all he wanted, all he craved was to have Severus' long fingers on him. And finally it was going to happen.

After days of practical information, especially the morning after Severus had caught him, Harry had finally been summoned to Severus' office for his ultimate lesson. Slowly Harry breathed out as the dark eyes rose up to meet his green ones. Harry swallowed thickly at his newfound lover. Who could have guessed that he would learn this many things at Severus, half that consisted of things that he didn't even need to take all his clothes off for?

Harry barely had time to read the book he had been given without growing hard or diving underneath the covers to touch himself. How he had managed to turn in all his papers on time was beyond him. He had been so distracted by the very informative book which had some very interesting and moving pictures. Harry wasn't even sure people could do many of those things but he was keen to try them out. But first thing first…

At the feeling of Severus' long fingers against his cheeks he resurfaced and looked up at the dark eyes. He smiled faintly and Severus cocked a brow as he asked. "Those thoughts that you are having must be really interesting if you are zoning out on me. Should I put a bucket in your lap so that it can catch the drool?"

Harry flushed as he grinned and said. "I'm just imaging what is going to happen next."

"Would you rather fantasize about it instead of finding out?" Severus purred voice rich and deep. The older wizard lowered his mouth and suckled on Harry's neck.

Harry's hand tangled in the dark hair as he whispered. "I've been fantasizing about if for so long that I wonder if it can do it justice…"

Immediately Severus drew back as he stared at Harry and asked. "You fear it will not live up to your expectations? That _I _will not live up to them?"

Harry immediately shook his head as he said. "No, of course not. I know you will but I fear that I have been rather romanticizing it. I'm currently imaging floating candles and long sweet lovemaking while actually, you would not do romantic…"

"Oh, I can be very romantic if I'm persuaded." Severus' voice was like molten chocolate and Harry would have melted into a puddle of goo if it was possible. No, instead he gathered up all his courage as he said, not daring to look Severus in the eye.

"I know…but I would rather that you be rough and do it right here and now. I want to see if you can be so in control when you make passionate love to me. I want to make you lose control…just to see if I can." Severus' breath caught in his throat as he sputtered for a moment.

"You want your first time to be on a desk?" The Professor finally asked.

"You caught me masturbating in the loo, so why would this place surprise you?" Harry dared to glance up.

"You are completely sure that you want me to be first for you?"

"I thought that was what all these lessons were about…"

"These lessons were to prepare you for being a lover eventually…I had not dared to hope that I would be the one…" Severus cleared his throat and then smiled, a feral smile that made Harry's skin crawl. He swallowed thickly and then nodded as Severus said. "So you really want to put those lessons to use?"

Despite himself Harry grinned and nodded, he couldn't wait. He immediately leaned forward to take Severus' face in his hands as he pressed a gentle kiss against the thin lips and said. "Why would I want it to be anybody else but you? You taught me so well after all. I'm keen to put these lessons to use."

Severus' lips quickened into a smile as he replied. "Saucy minx."

The older wizard then leaned forward to kiss Harry upon the lips and Harry opened his mouth, allowing the wicked tongue entrance. Their mouths moved against each other, never in a hurry but in a rhythm that only they understood. Harry could feel the heat between them building.

He scooted forward on the desk and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, wishing for once that the older wizard would shed those robes. _But eventually he will be naked. Unless he will insist on wearing those robes when he makes love to you…just imagine him crawling on top of you with those robes covering you, you won't see a thing..._

Harry had to pull away to hide a giggle. He dared to look up at Severus' face as the older wizard's eyes narrowed in anger and he bit out.

"And what do you find so funny, Mr., Potter?"

There were pink spots in the high cheekbones and Harry realized he had made a mistake. By giggling at his own thoughts Severus had assumed that Harry was laughing at him and he had taken it to be the insult he had thought it to be. Harry reached out to take a big hand in his own but Severus pulled it away, out of reach as he continued to glower down at Harry.

The minutes stretched out between them and Severus grew tenser with each passing one as Harry studied the pale face of his Professor. He studied the dark eyes that seemed to flash with rage but Harry knew that there was something else in there as well. He once more tried to reach for Severus' hand but the older man refused to allow Harry to take it and finally Harry sighed and bowed his head before he said.

"I wasn't laughing at you…"

"Oh really? Then what did you find so amusing about me kissing you that you had to giggle?" Severus' voice dooped with disbelieve.

"Well, alright, it was partly about you." Severus stiffened but before the Professor could open his mouth to no doubt shout at Harry and to end things once and for all between them Harry pressed on. "I was just thinking about your robes and that I've never seen you without them. That led me to thinking about what we are going to do and if you are going to shed them then…then I was thinking about how weird and funny it would look if you didn't and I would be covered by your robes, unable to see anything…"

Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't stop. He just couldn't. He wanted to prolong the moment before Severus would announce that he had enough of Harry. It would come, it always did but instead a potion stained finger was laid against his lips and Harry fell silent. His eyes shot up towards Severus' dark ones as the older wizard said. "I have every intention of disrobing at the right moment. This is not a moment of your choosing but rather when _I _deem it to be necessary. I'm the teacher in this situation and you will obey my guidance at every moment."

Harry shivered as the heated gaze mapped out his chest, before long elegant fingers stroked down and touched his nipples, tweaking them. He was sure that he was going to be a completely mess by the end of it but it didn't matter. He withered when Severus kissed his neck, licking and sucking at the skin. He keened when Severus suddenly pushed himself away and said, stepping out of Harry's reach. Harry's breathing caught in his throat when Severus' hands moved down the row of buttons that held his robes together.

Harry was sure that there must be a spell to get the buttons undone so quickly and so neatly. Though any of Harry's thoughts about spells was erased as the robes were carelessly tossed aside. He could only focus on the white shirt that appeared underneath as he wondered if that was coming off as well. Merlin, he hoped so.

It didn't take long till he was rewarded as well as Severus unbuttoned the white shirt, though slower then he had unbuttoned the robe. Harry was almost drooling with anticipation and as he glanced up at the dark eyes, he knew from the smirk that twisted the thin lips that Severus knew what he was doing to Harry by prolonging the moment.

But even Severus couldn't unbutton even more slowly as the shirt fell open, revealing a pale chest with sparsely dark hair. Harry's eyes widened as Severus drew the shirt away to reveal dark, flat nipples and a trail of dark hair that ran down from the flat stomach into the dark belted trousers. He wanted to lick that chest, caress it with his hands and play with the dark nipples to see if Severus was as sensitive as Harry was. Or at least like the book said that it was an arousing zone for some people.

He looked back up at Severus to see the older wizard giving him a feral glare. Harry gulped. The hunger in the dark eyes was so very arousing that he nearly came right there and then.

The next moment Severus murmured a spell as he pointed his wand at the cockring and Harry could feel the weight settle over his cock and balls, halting off his climax. He mewled and shifted on the desk, his cock rubbing against his trousers. Immediately Severus stepped closer and pulled his head back, kissing Harry hungrily.

Harry reached out and felt the cool skin against his fingertips as he could hear Severus' breathing hitch in his throat as one of Harry's fingers brushed a nipple. Harry's hands continued their exploration of his lover's chest as his tongue explored the warmth of Severus' mouth. Harry scooted forward until his bare chest was touching the warm skin of Severus' chest and immediately he was being warmed. It felt awesome.

It made his skin prickle, especially when Severus pulled away to stare down at him as he soothed a finger down Harry's cheek and down his neck as he tilted Harry's chin away. Harry allowed his neck to be exposed as Severus dove in to lick at the exposed skin. Harry moaned as Severus' mouth once more closed around the spot he had marked earlier, honestly with all that sucking upon his neck how was he going to hide those spot?

Though, why would he want to hide them? He liked spending time with Severus and Severus obviously thought he did well in his _lessons_. He could finally say that he had a lover of his own, a lover who completed him and who liked him for who he was….

A lover who was also his teacher and who had years of experience that Harry didn't. A lover who was twenty years older than him. Harry had checked up on the fact to see if it was possible for a student/teacher relationship to survive and it seemed that it was not frowned upon. Unless one used sexual favors to get better grades, Harry would need to put out a lot to get his grades up.

Harry's prick throbbed in time with his heartbeat inside his jeans and he tried to wiggle out of them, imagining hands pushing them away and freeing his cock. He moaned and then Severus' hands were upon him, undoing his zipper with maddening slowness and pulling his jeans down his hips. Harry leaned back on the desk as he slowly lifted his hips so Severus could pull his jeans away. He kicked his shoes off, not caring where they landed right now. They could clean later; he wasn't in the mood to be careful now. All he wanted was to be fucked thoroughly by Severus.

The older wizard glanced up as he pulled Harry's jeans away, the heat in his eyes making Harry grin. He lowered his eyes. It was one thing to being told that Severus desired it but it was another thing to actually see it. His cock was tenting his jeans and he was sure that it was going to be what Severus was going to remove next but instead the older wizard rose as his hands came down to cover his own belt.

Harry could feel his eyes grow wide as saucers. He could feel his face flush as his mouth opened when Severus undid his belt and allowed the ends to fall to the sides as he undid his zipper and button. It was one of the most arousing things Harry had ever seen, he was sure of that. Unless…actually, no, it was the second most arousing thing he had ever seen because the next moment Harry Potter discovered that Severus Snape did not wear any underwear underneath his trousers.

The dark pubic hair that came into view as Severus lowered his dark trousers over his hips was making Harry's breathing speed up. He glanced up towards the gleaming dark eyes as he wondered if that was simply the state Severus preferred or that it was simply because of this moment? It was definitely something he would like to find out on a later date but before he could help himself he blurted out.

"I always thought that you taught us to wear protective clothing at all times. Please don't tell me that not wearing any underwear as a Potions Master is accepted…"

Severus smirked right at him as he rested his hands on the trousers that were resting on his hips, not leaving much to the imagination but much to Harry's annoyance, hid the most important thing. The Potions Master purred in such a voice that it made Harry even harder. "Well, going commando has its benefits. It is proven scientifically that going without one's underwear makes one feel more natural and that certain seem to be doing the best job for a Potions Master when they are in their element and feel at their best. It benefits the potions they create the best…"

Severus leaned forward and purred in Harry's ear, making the younger male shiver. "Some would go about creating potions naked if they could get away with it. But alas, too many side effects that can damage someone physic."

_Merlin, if not for that damn cockring I would have come right there and then…and I haven't even seen anything yet._

Harry swallowed to try and show some resembles of the control he wasn't feeling as he said. "But we aren't going to brew potions now are we?"

"Have I finished managed to get you interested in potions?"

"If I knew that you were going to walk about your lab naked all day, then hell yeah." Harry knew without a doubt he would be a potions genius if only Severus taught the potions class without robes on…

"Well, I think, brat, that we must celebrate this victory another time. We have business to attend to."

"Yep, I like business, especially this business." Harry actually licked his lips when he noticed that Severus' hands had moved his trousers down a little bit. He watched as they slid down inch by inch, displaying a flat belly with the dark pubic hair that made Harry nearly moan. If he had actually hesitated if he was gay or not in that moment he knew. No girl had ever held his attention the way Severus did and Harry's heart was hammering in his chest, he wanted to see his lover's cock and he wanted to taste it…

Finally Severus stopped teasing and slid his trousers past his cock, making it jut out as he stepped out of his trousers with an easy grace. Harry realized he was staring a moment later when Severus softly cleared his throat. The green eyes shot up to meet the dark ones and Harry blushed. He glanced back down at the erect cock that seemed just so big…

He now realized what they said about big noses and a big cock was true. He had never seen another cock before, except for the boys in his dormitory in the showers but Harry never stared then. He wanted to run his fingers down the thick shaft and lick the red head that glistered with precome. He wanted to fondle the heavy balls….

"Perhaps it is time that you undress yourself fully and we can get down to business. I think that you may need to come down from the desk so I can prepare you…no, shift to the edge instead and wrap your legs around my waist when I have prepared you…I would very much like to see your face if that is agreeable."

The dark eyes were watching him as Harry said. "Won't it hurt more if I…The book said that if I lay down I should lay down on my stomach for the first time…"

"But you will be sitting on the edge of the desk, unless you wish to retire to the bedroom." Severus' voice was gentle but immediately Harry shook his head as he said with a grin.

"What I want is for you to get over here before I finish removing my boxers so that you can prepare me and then fuck me senselessly." He could feel the heat in his cheeks because he had never been this forward but Severus merely shook his head as he laughed softly and said.

"You really are cheeky, Mr. Potter. Very well then, remove your boxers while I shall Summon the lubricant. You better hope that that cockring holds so I can thoroughly prepare you."

Harry was known to move fast when he wanted something, such as catching the snitch when it meant victory for Gryffindor but at this moment, he moved faster than he had ever in his life, including when he dodged the killing curse when he last fought Voldemort and killed him. He tossed his boxers aside and immediately scooted forward as he watched a colorless tube appear in Severus' outstretched hand. The teacher stepped in between Harry's spread legs and leaned in to kiss him.

A cold finger brushed the muscles around his hole and Harry tensed despite the instructions he remembered from Severus. He tried not to flinch but as Severus' finger brushed his hole again and then pushed in, Harry bit his lip as he broke away from his lover's mouth to bury his face against the shoulder in front of him. The pain was sharp but Severus didn't press in further. He had been stretched before by the vibrator they had used but this was different. This time the pain didn't last as long as it had the other time but soon Severus began to move and added another finger.

Harry glanced up as he pulled Severus' head down, touched by the concern he saw in the dark eyes as he kissed Severus long and hard as Severus prepared him. Harry's cock swelled even more, though it was nearly impossible when Severus finished preparing him. Finally he pulled his fingers away as the Potions Master broke the kiss to stare into Harry's eyes. "Are you absolutely sure? There is no going back after this."

Oddly touched Harry nodded as he kissed Severus lightly upon the lips and said. "I want to have the ring and the cock…"

He blushed when he realized what he had said but it seemed to be all the affirmation Severus needed as he smirked and said. "Getting ahead of ourselves, are we? We shall see about that ring in a couple of years, shall we?"

Harry's heart warmed and he nodded as Severus released him to attend to his own cock. Harry watched mesmerized as Severus lubricated his cock with quick movements. The dark eyes slid shut in pleasure before they snapped open and Severus growled. "Wrap your legs around my waist. I'll support you."

Harry did as Severus requested, leaning as much on Severus as on the desk. The head of Severus' cock breached the guardian muscle and Harry moaned softly. He was distracted by gentle lips nibbling on his own and he lost himself in the kiss as Severus pulled his cock back out and slipped back in. It was a few moments before they found the correct rhythm but in the end the only things that existed for Harry were: the delicious brush of Severus' cock against his prostate, the man's lips on his own and the cockring that made it unable for him to come.

Severus' movements became more urgent and their kiss became even deeper. Harry could feel his lover tensing underneath his fingertips and then suddenly Severus pulled away to whisper a spell Harry didn't catch. The moment the pressure from the cockring disappeared Harry's orgasm was upon him with such a rush that he threw back his head and screamed as he spend himself against Severus' stomach. He was sure he would black out because there were a lot of spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Harry wasn't sure it was the screaming of Severus' name or the fact that he couldn't help but clench his muscles but Severus followed him a moment later, emptying himself in Harry. The Potions Master swayed as he stepped forward and Harry sat back down on the desk. Severus slipped his softened cock out and then put a hand in between Harry's spread legs to support him. Harry moved a so he made some room and then took one slender hand in his own and tugged.

Severus looked up, the curtain of hair framing his face with cheeks rosy from their lovemaking and his eyes shining with a healthy glow. He couldn't have looked lovelier to Harry if he had said those words. Severus sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull the Gryffindor towards him as Harry melted against Severus' side.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry asked. "So, is this the end of lessons?"

Immediately Severus tensed as he pushed Harry away roughly and snarled. "Are you that desperate to get rid of me now that you had what you wanted?"

The dark eyes gleamed and Harry was taken aback before he shook his head and said, trying to keep his limbs from shaking. "No, but normally…" He chose his words with care. "When one has mastered the lessons, the teacher decided that the lessons end. I was merely enquiring to see if we will be continuing because as you know, teaching me as long as you have, that I require a lot of practice until I'm perfect and even then I'm prone to error."

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose I'm duty bound to submit myself as the test subject so that you can practice your skills upon me. It would not be right to submit other people to your techniques until they are up to the best standard possible. And as the books have shown us it is not suitable for one to practice this upon one's own. No, it is better if we retire to my rooms where we can rest and then we shall have another lesson this afternoon. Yes, we have many things that we needed to cover before you can be experienced enough to be released, if ever that day comes."

Harry smirked as he accepted the hand Severus held out to him and as he followed his Potions Master to his newfound home, he somehow knew that Severus would ensure that the day to release Harry was never going to come because despite the snarky demeanor Severus displayed, underneath beat a human heart and Harry knew that once inside that heart, Severus would never release him and Harry would not have it any other way.

The end.

**So I hoped you liked it. Review and this is the last installment: P., promise. **


End file.
